ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukiko
Tsukiko is a human Mystic Theurge who was imprisoned in the Azure City jail for "unnatural acts of wizardry". She was released by Hinjo in order to assist in The Battle of Azure City, but switched sides during the battle. She is currently the leader of a group of wights known as "The Black Squadron". While new to the group, she is the only member 100% loyal to Xykon with no apparent ulterior motive. She also tried flirting with Xykon: "I mean, I really LOVE the undead"*wink* History Joining Team Evil Tsukiko was an unnamed prisoner in Azure City for "Unnatural Acts of Wizardry". She was subsequently released by Hinjo, along with Belkar and another unnamed prisoner, in order to support the Azurites in the upcoming battle in exchange for a reduced sentence. Tsukiko later betrays HinjoHell of a Job and asks Xykon if she could join his side. In addition to revealing her name, she reveals she is a mystic theurge, as well as a grave robber with a large necrophiliac tendency. After healing Xykon with negative energy spells, he "hires" her for his team and sends her to Redcloak to fill paperwork, but not before ordering her to join the battle. When Tsukiko reached Redcloak, he was reluctant to accept her to their teamAnti-Human Resources. When she tries to follow him into the citadel, he blocks her path using a Blade Barrier spell, thus trapping her between the barrier and a Chlorine Elemental he had summoned earlier. She resorts to destroying the elemental with a shout spell, which also destroys part of the prison, thus killing a prisoner and allowing the Linear Guild to escape. Tsukiko meets up with Redcloak and Xykon and she immediately blames Redcloak for attempting to kill her, much to the Xykon's enjoyment.No One Likes a Tattletale Xykon dismisses her, and Redcloak suggests that she go animate some corpses. She considers animating the recently deceased Miko, but dismisses the idea when she realizes she needs a whole corpse. Finally, she commented about Xykon's headband.At the End of the Day The Black Squadron .]] In the months following The Battle of Azure City, Tsukiko has become the leader of her own group of wights, which she named "The Black Squadron", as seen in Security Deposit. It is revealed in subsequent comics that she is familiar with Haley's resistance movement, and has probably encountered her before. While Belkar and Thanh are battling the wights, Tsukiko intervenes and successfully casts Dominate Person on Thanh. She then uses his control over her to lure Haley from her hideout. Tsukiko reveals she has been studying new, non-core spells which will be harder for Haley to avoid, and successfully hits her (and throws her out of the panel) using an Electric Orb spell. Haley is forced to run away. Belkar comes to her aid, but starts chatting with Tsukiko, who offers to set up an interview for him with Xykon. Belkar refuses (not out of loyalty but rather impulsiveness) and throws Mr. Scruffy at her, which incapacitates her. This gives Belkar and Haley enough time to escape through a secret door, thus losing Tsukiko. Tsukiko is later seen in a few comics, mainly helping entertain Xykon, herself and others. She happily aids Xykon at Redcloak's behest when Xykon does battle with the Soul Spliced Vaarsuvius. With the battle 'apparently' won she retires for evening. When the battle later turns into a fiasco Xykon does nothing to berate her for leaving early, more focused on Redcloak's hand in the loss of the holy symbol meant to house Xykon's soul. Tsukiko happily points out the loss of Redcloak's eye. While Tsukiko has been kept in the dark about Team Evil's true goals, Xykon by default includes her in his order for his entourage to be ready to teleport to their next target within two rounds of finding the holy symbol. Looks and Appearance Tsukiko is a young human woman, perhaps even a teenager, although her exact age is unknown. Her most unique feature is her eyes - one light blue and one dark blue, which represent her ability to cast both arcane and divine spells, the core ability of the mystic theurge class. Strangely enough, the colors seem to be inconsistent - the eyes sometimes swap colors. She has black hair which she always wears in a pair of pigtails, and she wears a gothic, torn black dress and black boots. In OOTS 653 Tsukiko was shown in a slightly transparent black nightie with her underwear underneath, and slippers that match the colors of her eyes. She was also carrying what appeared to be a Xykon plushie. Statistics * Number of appearances: 22. * First appearance: The Trial of Belkar Bitterleaf (Abridged). * Latest appearance: The Price is Right. * Spells cast: Inflict Critical Wounds, Flying, Shout, Animate Dead, Teleport, Dominate Person, Lightning Bolt, Cure Critical Wounds, Fireball, Invisibility, Electric Orb, Fire Orb, Quickened Lesser Acid Orb, Cold Orb. References Category:Humans Category:Azure City Residents Category:Wizards Category:Clerics Category:Females Category:Team Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Occupied Azure City Residents Category:Living Characters